


Overdue

by righteousbros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Top Jared, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Alpha/Beta/Omega Bigbang Challenge.  Jensen is a lonely omega who works as a librarian in Austin, TX.  He spends his afternoons reading aloud to the local elementary school kids, wishing that his life were different and that he could have a child of his own, but its just not possible.  He befriends Jason, a sweet bright little boy who loves to read and seems just as lonely as he is.  Then he meets Jason's father, Jared, a handsome alpha who spends too many hours working at the hospital and, in Jensen's opinion, not enough time with his son.  Jensen confronts him about it and they have words, Jared telling him in no uncertain terms to mind his own business.  Jensen writes him off as a major prick, which is why he's not at all happy to see him at the library again the very next day - especially since Jensen's heat picks that moment to hit him hard.  Jared steps up to help him through it, and as they learn more about each other he gives Jensen reason to hope that maybe the things he wants most aren't so far out of his reach after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Growing up, Jensen Ackles had always been a little different. He didn’t fit the normal omega type at all. Actually, he could easily have been mistaken for an alpha. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and athletic, where most omegas; even males, were much more slightly built. In fact, the only sign that gave away his omega status was his distinctly sweet scent. Some of the other kids made fun of him for it, but for the most part he was able to shake off their schoolyard teasing. However, when he hit seventeen and finally started his first heat he noticed that something actually was wrong with him.  
  
Unlike his friends at school, his heat was an incredibly mild one. So mild in fact that at first he almost hadn’t realized what was happening. He thought that the high fever was just the beginnings of the flu. It wasn’t until he started to feel an uncomfortable tingling and sensitivity in his groin that he recognized it as his long-awaited heat. His parents were immediately concerned. They made an appointment for him with the family doctor who soon confirmed their worst fears. Their son would most likely never be able to become a father. When Jensen heard that having children was no longer an option for him he was devastated. He told himself that he had to set aside those dreams of family and figure out how to find happiness without it. Unfortunately, that proved to be easier said than done.  
  
Once Jensen entered college, he was presented with a whole new set of challenges. As an attractive unclaimed omega within the raucous meat market of campus life, Jensen garnered attention whether he wanted to or not. Keeping to himself like he had in high school was no longer much of an option. His sudden popularity was a little daunting for him to get used to. He was acutely aware that an omega of his size and build was something of an oddity. It made him stand out in the testosterone-clouded minds of many a young college guy. Getting a big strong omega like him submit for them presented a particularly appealing challenge. Whenever his dormmates tried to drag him out to one of the big campus ragers it was he like walking around with a target on his back. His scent alone drew alphas and the bolder betas to him like flies to honey.  
  
That might have been all well and good on its own if a few one-nighters were all Jensen was looking for but that wasn’t the case. More than anything he wanted a real meaningful relationship. The problem was that not being able to have children proved to be a hell of a dealbreaker. Alphas could stay freewheeling bachelors forever if they wanted to and no one would think twice about it, but omegas on the other hand were expected to get married, have children, and settle down. Jensen knew that as soon as the guys who hit on him found out he couldn’t breed they’d think of him as just a no-strings fucktoy, a convenient hole to use how they wanted just like every demeaning omega stereotype that still plagued his kind. Not someone to have a relationship with or take seriously as a mate. He’d learned that lesson firsthand after his first college boyfriend turned out to be engaged to a pretty little beta female and his second boyfriend broke up with him via text after two months, saying simply “thanks, it was fun.” After that, Jensen had just stopped trying to meet anyone altogether. Instead, he retreated into his schoolwork where he found the great love of his life – books. Through his books he could escape to anywhere he wanted to go, be anyone that he wanted to be, and imagine a life for himself where love didn’t seem so far out of reach.  
  
Barely a month after Jensen graduated college, he found his job at the Westbank Community Library in Austin and for once he felt like he was right at home. On the surface, being a librarian maybe wasn't the first thing that came to most peoples' minds as a dream job. The pay wasn’t spectacular and it wasn’t the most glamorous of career paths, but as far as Jensen was concerned the perks made it more than worthwhile. It made him feel good to know that he was guiding people to their next favorite book. Besides, not many other people he knew got paid basically just to hang out and read all day.  
  
The biggest perk of his job however, the one that made him excited to come to work every day, was Afternoon Storytime. The library offered the program as an after school activity aimed at keeping the local children engaged in reading, and most importantly, out of trouble until their parents got out of work. Five days a week, the kids from nearby Cedar Creek Elementary could come to listen to one of the librarians read to them. Since Jensen had started working at the library he'd taken over the Storytime responsibilities and it had become their most popular attraction.  
  
Spending time with the children was by far his favorite part of the day. For the most part, the group of kids who signed up kept coming back on a regular basis. Because of this, Jensen got to know them pretty well from school year to school year. He met all their parents and learned what kinds of stories or which authors in particular held their attention best. Roald Dahl was always a hit, as was Shel Silverstien, and E.B. White.  Jensen got really into it when he was reading to them aloud, using funny voices and accents for all the different characters; even going so far as to jump out of his chair and act out some of the scenes. Making the kids laugh or gasp in surprise was more rewarding to him than getting a fat paycheck from any other job he might have taken.  
  
Recently however, there was one thing about the Storytime group that kept him up at night. A coltish brown-haired third grader named Jason. Over the first two weeks since the school year had started, Jensen had noticed him showing up along with the usual kids. Jason stood out amongst the others at first primarily because he was new but soon it was for much more troubling reason. At four-thirty when the other kids’ parents, nannies, or older siblings came to collect them, Jason was usually left wandering around the library by himself for an extra two hours. He was particularly bright for a child his age judging from the books he checked out, and even though he was always friendly and polite he didn’t seem to have any friends. Jensen quickly found himself worrying about the kid.  
  
It had become a daily pattern to see Jason sitting by his lonesome, either reading or staring out the window at the cars that pulled into the parking lot. Jensen knew that a lot of parents used the library essentially as a free babysitting service, knowing there were always people like him around to supervise their children, but this was taking it to the extreme. He was sure that there had to be some kind of child neglect or endangerment law that Jason's parents were violating by leaving him there unattended for so long. It just wasn't right. After about another week of watching Jason putter around the stacks by himself, Jensen couldn't take it anymore. He decided to try and make friends with the boy. Then hopefully he’d find out what was going on with him.  
  
On the following Thursday, after the last kid from his Storytime group went home, Jensen found Jason sitting in his usual spot - a collection of beanbag chairs next to one of the big floor-length windows in the young adult section. That day he was nestled into a bright orange one with his backpack at his feet, quietly reading _The Phantom Tollbooth_. Jensen figured it was as good an opening as any other.  
  
"Hi," Jensen said. He smiled down at the kid, gesturing to the navy blue bean bag opposite him. "Mind if I sit here?”  
  
Jason shook his head, shaggy bangs falling across his wide brown eyes. He glanced up at Jensen shyly through the thick fringe of them. “No, sir. I don’t mind.”  
  
Jensen flopped down into the lumpy shapeless chair in a clumsy sprawl of limbs like a giant ragdoll. He couldn’t hide his grin of triumph when it got a laugh out of the kid. “You don’t have to call me sir, you know. We see each other around here every day. I think by now you can just call me Jensen. Everyone else does. What do you think?”  
  
“Really?” Jason smiled happily. “Okay.”  
  
“Okay.” Jensen considered that a step in the right direction. He pointed at the book in Jason’s hands. “That's a good book, huh? It was one of my favorites when I was your age. I must have read it eight or nine times."  
  
“I do that too!” Genuine interest sparked alive in Jason’s eyes. “I read _Where The Wild Things Are_ so many times that my dad had to tape the pages back together ‘cause they started falling out.”  
  
Jensen smiled. The kid certainly had good taste.  Usually he could tell right away whether or not he was going to click with someone by what their favorite books were and so far Jason had passed the test with flying colors.  “I can tell you about some other really good books I know if you want.”  
  
Jason furrowed his little brow. “If you mean the ones on Mrs. Orleck’s reading list I already read them all. Most of them were the same as the ones I had to read at my old school anyway.”  
  
Jensen knew exactly the list that the boy was talking about. The elementary school teachers supplied him with their chosen titles at the beginning of every term and he wasn’t surprised that for a bright kid like Jason it hadn't posed much of a challenge.  From the books that Jensen had noticed tucked under his skinny little arm he looked to be reading around at around a fifth or even sixth grade level and Mrs. Orleck wasn’t the most imaginative teacher he’d ever encountered.  
  
“Nah, I’ve got my own booklist,” Jensen told him. “Top secret. It’s just for the really advanced kids. I keep it locked away right up here,” he said, tapping the side of his head. “You want to give one of mine a shot?”  
  
Jason brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave Jensen a smirk that told him he saw right through him and his so-called top secret list. Lucky for him, the kid seemed to be willing to play along with him anyway. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
For the next hour and a half they talked about their favorite books, the ones that Jensen had grown up loving and the ones that Jason was just now discovering. In the process, he learned a few things about his new little friend. Jason was from San Antonio, he was an only child, his favorite color was green, and none of the other kids at his new school liked him. The way Jason had told him the last part so matter-of-factly nearly broke Jensen’s heart.  
  
Hoping to cheer Jason up, Jensen put together a small stack of some books he thought that the boy might like. Together they starting reading the first one Jason had chosen, _A Wrinkle In Time_ , with Jensen reading aloud from his seat in the beanbag chair while Jason sat cross-legged on the rug at his feet.  
  
They were about half way through the second chapter when they were interrupted. “Jason?” a man’s voice called out.  
  
They both looked up and Jensen saw a tall strikingly handsome man standing in the entryway. He had hazel-blue eyes and chestnut brown hair that hung down just past the collar of his shirt. The red tie slung around his neck hung in a loose loop and he carried a suit jacket over one shoulder like he’d just gotten out of a long day of work. His height and his muscular build broadcasted alpha with a capital A, but Jensen would have been able to tell what he was blindfolded just by the man’s scent. It was an intoxicatingly woodsy sort of musk that practically oozed raw masculine sex appeal. Jensen’s body reacted to it like a switch had suddenly been flipped, lighting him up inside like a big flashy carousel ride whirring to life.  
  
“Hi, Dad,” Jason said cheerily. He swiveled around and looked up at Jensen with obvious pride in his eyes. “That’s my dad.”  
  
Jensen nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the handsome alpha who was staring back at him with an intense unflinching gaze. It gave him an excited little thrill but at the same time it made him nervous, like the man could see right through him. There was something about him. If Jensen didn’t know better he would have called it déjà vu but he was sure he would have remembered it if they had crossed paths before. No, this was something else. Sort of like seeing someone again after a long time apart. But that was just crazy, wasn’t it? How could he possibly have been missing a man he’d never met?  
  
After a long moment Jensen finally snapped back to his senses, realizing that the guy was probably wondering who the hell he was to be hanging out with his kid.  
  
“Um, hi,” he said. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jensen. I work here.” He made an awkward attempt to get up out of his beanbang chair and introduce himself properly. As he immediately found out, there’s just no graceful way for a grown man to get out of one of those things.  
  
Suddenly there was a large hand being extended to him. He looked up and saw Jason’s dad standing over him. The guy could sure move fast.  
  
“Need some help?” the alpha said.  
  
“Thanks.” Embarrassment heated the sides of Jensen’s face but he took the man’s offered hand and used it to pull himself to his feet. When he straightened up he found himself right in the guy’s personal space.  
  
The alpha’s nostrils flared, drawing in Jensen’s scent on his next breath. Surprise immediately registered on his face before he could mask it. “An omega?” he murmured to himself in disbelief. “I never would have thought…” He didn’t seem to want to release Jensen’s hand or even take a polite step back.  
  
Jensen tried to remind himself that he was far too old to feel weak in the knees around handsome strangers but the electricity crackling in the air between them made a convincing argument for the contrary. The alpha was looming just the wrong side of too close for harmless friendly conversation.  
  
“Ah y-yes. Yes, I am,” Jensen stammered nervously. He was used to people reacting with surprise when they realized that he was an omega. Most tried to pretend that they either hadn’t noticed or that they were open-minded enough not to care. Once in a while he encountered someone who would look at him like he was some kind of freak. Alphas on the other hand, approached him like he was a puzzle they wanted to solve. As annoying as it sometimes was for him to endure, Jensen had grown used to it that too. But this alpha was different. This one looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive and Jensen was actually tempted to let him.  
  
The alpha’s smile was a broad flash of white, framed by dimples a person could get lost in. “I’m Jared by the way. Dr. Jared Padalecki. Very nice to meet you”  
  
“Jensen. I’m Jensen.” Suddenly he was a little too lightheaded to come up with anything more than his own name.  
  
“Yeah, I got that,” Jared chuckled. His eyes traveled over Jensen’s face. “Have we met before? I can’t place it exactly but I feel like we have.”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Huh,” Jared said with a half-shrug. “I guess it’s just that you’re all Jason talks about these days. My son is a big fan of yours, you know.”  
  
Up close and personal like this the scent of alpha was even stronger. It clouded Jensen’s mind, enveloping him in a haze of want like he’d never experienced before. It seeped down into his limbs, rolled thick into the pit of his stomach and pooled behind the base of his cock. It was a serious struggle to remind himself that up until that moment he’d been pretty damn annoyed at the guy on Jason’s behalf. He needed to get control of himself and the situation if he wanted to show how serious he was in his concern for the boy’s welfare.  
  
“If you don’t mind, Dr. Padaleski,” Jensen told him, yanking his hand firmly out of Jared’s grasp. “I’d like to speak with you in private.”  
  
“Padalecki,” Jared corrected. He stepped back, visibly confused by the abrupt change in Jensen’s attitude. “I’m sorry. Is there a problem here?”  
  
Jensen ignored his question and turned to the boy. “Jason, I need to speak with your dad. How about you hang out here for a second?”  
  
“Okay,” Jason replied simply. Within seconds he had his nose in his book again.  
  
Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen. Clearly he didn’t appreciate being caught off guard. “I’ll be right back, buddy,” He told his son. Then he calmly folded his suit jacket over his arm and regarded Jensen with a cool gaze. “Lead the way.”  
  
Jensen led him a few steps out into the main section of the library where he was sure that Jason was out of earshot. The other two librarians, Misha and Julie, were sitting at the main circulation desk. They sent him and Jared duel sidelong stares which Jensen tried to ignore. He knew that later he’d have them both hounding him about the smoking hot alpha he was getting ready to have it out with.  
  
“What’s this about?” Jared asked him.  
  
“It’s about Jason. Nothing that he did,” Jensen clarified. “He’s a bright kid, very smart and very well behaved. You should be really proud of him.”  
  
The tense set of Jared’s eyebrows smoothed a little. “Thank you. I am.”  
  
“Frankly, this is about you,” Jensen continued briskly. It was his experience that that the best way to deal with alphas who smiled at him like Jared had been was to keep things as businesslike as possible. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been coming to pick him up much later than the other parents. Don’t get me wrong, I like having Jason around but I’m a little concerned about him hanging around the library unsupervised for so long after the Storytime group lets out.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jared frowned. “Is he causing trouble?”  
  
“No, not at all,” Jensen said. “But the other librarians and I can’t watch him all the time and I’m afraid that he’s going to wander out of the building or walk off with a stranger. Besides that, I don’t think it’s good for him to be spending so much time alone. Does your spouse work?” Jensen asked, thinking aloud more than waiting for an answer. “Is there no one else that can pick him up and watch him until you get home from work?”  
  
Jared’s expression darkened. Suddenly the alpha looked a hell of a lot more intimidating than he had a few minutes ago. “How about you let me worry about what’s good for my own son and you stay the hell out of it?”  
  
Jensen probably should have been more afraid, but he was too determined not to let the alpha think he was a pushover. “Hey, don’t get pissy with me. I’m just trying to look out for your kid.”  
  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jared shot back. He was about to say something more but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his son from around the corner.  
  
“Dad, can I stay a little longer?” Jason pleaded. He seemed completely unaware of the tension that was buzzing between the two adults. “Jensen and I were reading a really great book together.”  
  
Jared looked down at him, his expression changing in the blink of an eye from volatile to utter calm. “Can’t do that, kiddo. It’s time for us to go home.” He glanced over at Jensen with an arch of his right eyebrow. “Besides, I’m sure Jensen here has got plenty of important library work that he needs to get back to. We wouldn’t want to keep him from it now would we?”  
  
Jared’s snarky tone got under Jensen’s skin, making him seriously hate the fact that he still kinda wanted to tear the man’s clothes off. With his teeth.  
  
“Aww, Dad,” Jason whined. “Please?”  
  
“It’s alright, Jason,” Jensen jumped in, returning Jared’s cocky stare. “We can read some more tomorrow. I’ll be around for a while after Storytime is over.” Then, because he just couldn’t help himself, he added under his breath, “And judging from your father’s definition of punctuality this week I’m sure you will be too.”  
  
Something flashed in Jared’s eyes, telling Jensen that he’d heard the snide comment loud and clear and wasn’t at all amused by it. “Come on, Jason,” he said through gritted teeth. “Say goodbye so we can go grab your backpack and go home.”  
  
Jason pouted his bottom lip but obeyed. “Bye Jensen. Thanks for reading with me.”  
  
“Anytime,” Jensen told him, his smile disappearing as soon as the boy walked away.  
  
He watched as Jared stalked back into the children’s section with his son in tow. The conversation hadn’t gone like he’d wanted at all but he wasn’t going to apologize. He was 100% in the right for wanting to make sure that Jason was safe and well looked after. Maybe if Dr. Big Shot Padaleski took a second to think it through he’d realize that.  
  
It wasn’t until later that night, when Jensen was lying in bed still fuming about asshole alphas, that he was able to admit to himself that he could have approached the confrontation a little more tactfully. He didn’t know what the Padalecki’s home situation was like. When it came down to it, he knew that he had no right to jump to any conclusions about the kid’s life from what little he knew about him. Still, he had only the best intentions at heart. Anyone could see that. There was no call for Jared to get so defensive so quickly. In the heat of the moment, Jensen had forgotten to keep things professional and let himself get carried away. It wasn’t his proudest moment. It’s just that the boy’s father had unnerved him so much, undressing him with his eyes one minute and then biting his head off the next.  
  
The thought that kept worming itself into Jensen’s brain was that it was all just so incredibly unfair. Why should someone like Jared end up with such a great son? Why should that jerk get to have a kid like Jason when he would never get to have that chance? And most of all; why did the first alpha that he’d felt so intensely drawn to in such a long time have to end up being such a prick? Jensen eventually fell asleep but when he did it was with bitterness burning like acid in his stomach. No matter what, he wasn’t going to give up trying to be a friend to Jason. He just hoped that he’d never have to see that asshole Jared Padalecki ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next day when Jensen woke up he felt strange. He was a little lightheaded and he felt uncomfortably warm. Only briefly did he even consider the fact that it could be his heat. It just wasn’t possible. He wasn’t due for another two weeks. Chalking it up to stress and to an unusually fitful night of sleep, he took a couple of aspirin and went to work. Misha had requested that Friday and Saturday off to could go on some yoga retreat, so it would be just him and Julie manning the circulation desk. As much as he would have liked to stay at home in bed, Jensen would have felt too guilty about leaving her all alone without any backup. Even if it did turn out to be his heat, he knew from experience that at most it would be a mild annoyance for a few days. Nothing to be overly concerned about.  
  
When he got to work, Julie immediately recognized that he wasn’t feeling like his normal self. As a beta, she didn’t have the violent heats that most omegas did, so naturally she wasn’t as attuned to such things in others. However, she knew Jensen well enough to understand that he could use a little extra consideration that day. She made him a cup of tea and gave him a handful of her favorite chocolate caramel cookies from the secret stash in her desk drawer. She even intercepted every patron that came their way, insisting that he just sit behind the main desk and take it easy.  
  
Jensen did his best to be helpful, despite how uncomfortable he felt. He checked in all the returned items they'd collected that morning, methodically scanning them into the computer, and then loaded them onto the book cart to reshelve them. Slowly he walked up and down each aisle of the first floor and then the second, neatening the long rows of bookshelves as he went and putting everything back in its place. Usually he loved the quiet repetition of the task because it allowed his mind free reign to wander. But that day there was something nagging at him, a feeling in his gut that made him restless and caused his thoughts to roam without rhyme or reason. Somehow though his mind always seemed to circle back around to one thing in particular- the troublesome Dr. Jared Padalecki.

  
The more he thought about Jared, the better he was able to set aside the residual aggravation he felt at the guy’s rudeness. It was easy to focus on those smoldering fox-like eyes and that body that was sculpted for sin when it was all just fantasy and he didn’t actually have to listen to what was coming out of the man’s mouth. Jensen had plenty of better ideas for Jared’s mouth and how it could be put to much more enjoyable uses. Kissing. Nibbling. Licking. And _oh god_ , sucking. Jensen couldn’t think of any part of his body that he wouldn’t gladly offer up to the handsome doctor’s attentions - if they had only met under different circumstances. He could feel himself getting wet just thinking about it.  
  
Jensen was almost done reshelving everything on the library’s top floor when, as if Jensen had somehow summoned him out of thin air, Jared appeared. There he was, as big as life, walking toward him down the same narrow aisle of the oversize book section where Jensen was working. For a fleeting moment, Jensen wanted to turn around and run. He told himself that the reason he didn’t was because he was an adult and adults didn’t hide from conflict. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was effectively trapped in a dead end row and had nowhere to go anyway.  
  
“Hey, Jensen,” Jared began as he approached. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He was wearing blue scrubs so he must have come straight there from the hospital. If he was trying to look like a guest star on Dr. Sexy M.D. he was sure doing a great job of it.  
  
Jensen stood from where he had been crouched in front of the bottom shelf. “I think you made your point quite clearly yesterday, Dr. Padalecki.” He was in no mood for another clash with the guy, especially not after he’d spent the whole morning daydreaming about getting into his pants. Jensen had a terrible poker face. He wasn’t sure that he could even talk to Jared without giving away how much he wanted to touch him. Or punch him. Which was a real possibility going by how their last interaction went.  
  
“Listen, I-“ Suddenly, Jared stopped in his tracks a few feet away from where Jensen was standing and drew in a sharp breath. Inside the tall row of bookshelves the lighting was slightly dim but there was no mistaking the look of pure pleasure on his face. “Oh god,” he groaned, letting his eyes roll back in his head. “I can smell you. Wow, you smell good. Why do you smell _so damn good_?”  
  
“I don’t - I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen stammered, trying to feign ignorance. The slight uncomfortable warmness he’d been feeling all morning was suddenly spiking higher in the presence of the attractive alpha, to the point where he could feel the pink flush that painted his cheeks. There was no question left in his mind about what was happening to him. He was definitely in heat, but this was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was ten times more intense. It was just his luck that it seemed to be peaking right when Jared essentially had him cornered.  
  
“You’re in heat,” Jared said, slinging the words at him like an accusation. He took a few steps closer, looming over Jensen with a stormy look on his face. “An unclaimed omega going into a full-blown heat in a public place? What are you _nuts_? You could start a riot in here.”  
  
Jensen backed away nervously. He’d heard what alphas could be like when they scented an omega in heat by he’d never really experienced it firsthand. He’d never had to worry about it before. His heats were so mild that they usually didn’t get that much of a reaction.  
  
“I didn’t know,” he explained. “I didn’t think. This has never happened to me before. Not like this.”  
  
“How is that possible? An omega your age…” Jared trailed off, his mouth falling open and his eyes going dark as he caught another whiff of Jensen’s scent. “You have no idea, do you?” He moved in until he had Jensen cornered, his large hands braced on either side of the bookshelf behind Jensen’s head. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.”  
  
Jensen was ready to panic. He felt like he was starting to lose control. He could sense the warmth radiating from Jared’s body, the long tense line of him that was just inches away. That spicy alpha musk was stronger than he remembered it being that last time they were this close. Now it seemed to be seeping into every pore in Jensen’s body with each breath he took. It hit him like some crazy drug, the pleasure centers of his brain buzzing with dreamy high of it. His skin itched for Jared’s touch even though he was afraid of what might happen. His traitorous body was screaming out for the alpha to just take him but his mind hadn’t yet forgotten that he was pissed at the guy.  
  
“I don’t care,” Jensen said defensively. “Please, just go away and leave me alone. I don’t want you here.”  
  
Jared’s eyes seemed to bore right into him. “Don’t try to lie and pretend you’re not curious. You might not be happy about it but right now you want me just as much as I want you.” He leaned in and whispered right into Jensen’s ear, not touching him but letting his lips hover less than an inch away. “I can smell how much you want me. I can practically _taste_ it.”  
  
“You’re an asshole,” Jensen said through tightly clenched teeth. Jensen’s knees almost buckled right there. He could feel his own slick start to leak over the rim of his hole, his ass practically begging to be filled. He felt his resolve starting to slip out of his grasp so in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand he lashed out. “Who the hell do you think you are?” he snapped. “Don’t you have a mate? What would they say if they heard you talking to me like that?”  
  
Jared pulled back just far enough so that he could look Jensen in the face. Some of the glazed over look in his eyes had evaporated, replaced by genuine hurt. “He….He died last year,” he said, his voice going softer than Jensen would have thought possible from an alpha his size. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...I don’t know what came over me. Your heat. It’s affecting me.”  
  
Jensen didn’t know how to process the abrupt change in the alpha’s demeanor. He struggled to think of some kind of appropriately contrite response to the news that Jared’s mate was dead. He’d suspected that was the case or at the very least that his partner wasn’t in the picture but he hadn’t been sure. That certainly explained why Jared flew off the handle the day before when Jensen had brought up the possibility of someone else being around to supervise Jason. It couldn’t be easy to manage a doctor’s schedule with being a single parent.  
  
Before Jensen could think of anything to say, Jared suddenly stiffened up and whirled around. Apparently they were no longer alone. “Hey you! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he practically growled. “Get lost.”  
  
Jensen could barely see past Jared’s large frame, but he could tell that the man who was standing just inside their row was big. Not quite as big as Jared, but definitely another alpha. He must have scented Jensen’s heat and had come to investigate.  
  
“It’s a free country,” the other alpha said smoothly, seemingly unfazed by the clear warning in Jared’s tone. He took a few steps closer, a challenge evident in his cocky swagger. “And that omega hasn’t been claimed by you or anyone else as far as I can tell, which means that I have just as much right to him as you do.”  
  
“He’s mine,” Jared snarled angrily. “If you touch one hair on his head I’ll rip your throat out.”  
  
Jensen heard the possessiveness in his voice and had to swallow back a whimper. It really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.  
  
The stranger’s dark brown eyes flashed dangerously. “I’d like to see you try.” He glanced over Jared’s shoulder at Jensen, appraising him with a saccharine smile. “Come on, sweet thing. Wouldn’t you rather come with me? I’ll treat you real nice.”  
  
Jensen felt the bile start to rise in his throat. Even though he was still a little unsure about Jared, in that moment he had no intention of leaving his side. The thought of this stranger touching him was unthinkable. “Fuck off,” he told the alpha, making his feelings on the matter known in no uncertain terms.  
  
“Excuse me?” The other alpha was shocked. He didn’t seem used to having an omega tell him no, or at least not quite like that. “What did you just say to me, bitch?”  
  
“You heard the man,” Jared said. Jensen couldn’t see Jared’s face with his back turned to him but he could hear the smug pride in his voice. “Fuck. Off.”  
  
“And what if I don’t? You gonna make me?” the alpha snarled back at Jared. “Or how about you do us both a favor and let the freak have a try?” He shot a mocking glance at Jensen. His smile was almost shark-like. “You’re damn big for a bitch, pretty boy, I’ll give you that. I’m gonna enjoy making you squeal.”  
  
Before Jensen realized what was happening, Jared lunged forward and grabbed the man by the throat. The other alpha was caught off guard for a second but he recovered fast enough to swing out and land a pair of hard punches across Jared’s jaw. That might have been lights out for a smaller man but Jared stood his ground and took it, refusing to loosen his choking grip even a fraction. The other alpha struggled frantically, red-faced and panicking now that he’d obviously realized that he’d bitten off way more than he could chew. The two of them grappled, knocking books off the shelves as they pushed and shoved in the narrow aisle.  
  
Jensen watched helplessly as they fought, his hormones surging to the point where he was halfway delirious with all the unbridled alpha testosterone that was swimming in the air. His heat had overtaken his body so completely that his skin felt like it was on fire and he was so disoriented he could barely stand. He wanted to help Jared but the small part of his brain that was still able to function told him that in his current state he’d only get in the way. Besides, the big alpha seemed to have things pretty well handled on his own.  
  
“Stop! Stop it!” a woman’s voice yelled out.  
  
All of a sudden a book came flying through the air and struck Jared in the back of the head. He flinched in pain and surprise, releasing the other alpha to wheel around and face this new attacker. He was blocking Jensen’s view but Jensen recognized who it was by her voice without having to look. It was Julie. He slumped down to his knees in relief. She’d come to break up the fight.  
  
“You two knotheads better stop this right now!” Julie threatened, looking much more imposing than her slim 5’6” frame usually allowed. “Get out of here or I’ll call the cops on you! I swear to God I’ll do it!”  
  
Jared obediently stepped back and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. The other alpha took that opportunity to make his escape. He pushed past Jared and practically ran past Julie towards the stairs that would take him down to the first floor exit. As soon as he was gone, Julie turned back to Jared to give him a piece of her mind. That’s when she caught sight of Jensen.  
  
“Jensen! Oh my god!” she exclaimed. Wasting no time, she grabbed a book off the shelf and wielded it over her head, ready to chuck it at Jared’s head. “Get away from him!” she yelled. “What the hell have you done?”  
  
“Julie, stop!” Jensen shouted, grabbing the nearest shelf and using it to haul himself back up to his feet. He was sweating bullets and so dizzy that the books seemed to rock and sway in front of his eyes. All he knew was that Jared had protected him. At the very least owed it to the guy to make sure he didn’t get in trouble for it. “He was defending me,” Jensen explained wearily.  
  
Julie paused and lowered the book. “He was?”  
  
Jared ignored her and went to Jensen’s side, concern knitting up his brow. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. He put a hand under Jensen’s shoulder to help steady him.  
  
The simple touch was a rush to Jensen’s over-sensitized system. In its wake came a wave of terrible aching need. His body was crying out for more, like he was dying of thirst and Jared was a cool drink of water. He groaned in response and nearly collapsed into Jared’s side.  
  
“Jensen?!” Jared grabbed him and held his palm to Jensen’s forehead. “Shit, he’s burning up.”  
  
Jensen leaned into his touch, letting his eyes fall shut in an act of trust. Jared had proven to him well enough so far that he meant no harm. Besides, Jensen would have put up with just about anything right then as long as it made his fever go away.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Julie asked worriedly.  
  
“He’s in heat.” Jared pressed his fingers into the side of Jensen’s neck, taking his pulse with well-practiced efficiency. “It’s a bad one.”  
  
“That can’t be. I don’t understand,” Julie replied. “I’ve known him for years and I’ve never seen him react like his before.”  
  
“Lady, I’m just telling you what I know,” Jared tossed back. “And what I know is that your friend here is in heat and if he doesn’t get some help soon he’s going to be in real trouble. Now unless you have a medical degree, I suggest you just take my word for it and go get him some water.”  
  
Julie’s eyes went almost comically wide in response to Jared barking at her but she only hesitated about half a second before running off to obey his order.  
  
“Don’t yell at her,” Jensen scolded him. Somehow his hands had fisted themselves in the front of Jared’s scrub top. He was clinging to him like a barnacle and he hadn’t even realized he was doing it. God, he was never going to live this down.  
  
“You’re right. I should be yelling at you.” Jared scowled at him as he wiped the sweat off of Jensen’s brow. “If you were on heat suppressants like a normal omega neither of us would be in this situation right now.”  
  
His words penetrated the haze in Jensen’s mind and struck a nerve. It had been a long time since anyone had said anything to his face about his distinctly unomega-like qualities but his would-be attacker had just called him a freak and now he felt like Jared was throwing his abnormality in his face.  As much as it physically pained him to do so, he pushed away from the comforting presence of Jared’s body and tried to walk towards the elevator. He didn’t even make it halfway there before Jared caught him by the arm and hauled him down onto a nearby padded bench.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Jared demanded.  
  
“Away from you!” he snapped. He struggled weakly in Jared’s grip. “You don’t think I know something’s wrong with me? I know! I’ve heard it all my life. I don’t need you to tell me it too.”  
  
Jared pinned Jensen’s arms behind his back and stopped his struggles embarrassingly easily. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. What’s happening to you is completely natural. It happens to all omegas sooner or later. There’s nothing wrong with you.”  
  
Jensen just shook his head. Jared didn’t know what he was talking about. He didn’t know about Jensen’s issues or how messed up he really was.  
  
“Jensen, listen to me. I didn’t come here to pick a fight with you or to harass you. I had no idea any of this would happen. All I came here for was to apologize to you for how I acted yesterday.”  
  
Jensen glared at him skeptically. “You did?”  
  
“Yes.” Jared released Jensen’s arms and put a comforting hand on his knee. “You thought you were doing the right thing by Jason. Instead of hearing you out, I overreacted and I insulted you. I’m sorry.”  
  
Jensen didn’t know how to respond to that. Jared looked sincere enough. Was it possible that he’d misjudged the guy so completely? Suddenly he felt very foolish for writing Jared off like he had. Especially considering what the man had just done for him.  
  
“I guess we both could have handled things better,” Jensen conceded.  
  
“How about we start again?” Jared suggested. “Hi, I’m Jared.”  
  
Jensen let out a rueful laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Hi, Jared. I’m Jensen. Thanks for saving my ass.”  
  
Jared smiled at him and gave his knee a little squeeze. “Anytime.”  
  
As Jensen stared into his eyes, drawn in by their aqua and gold hues, he got that feeling again. The feeling that he’d had in the moment when they first met; that this alpha was special somehow, different in a way he couldn’t yet define. Usually he kept people, particularly other men, at arm’s length. He employed just enough superficial pleasantries to be friendly without getting too personal or too attached. Jared felt dangerously like someone he couldn’t keep out of his head even if he wanted to.  
  
Just then Julie appeared, running up to them with a bottle of water that was filled to overflowing. “I’m sorry,” she said, half out of breath and visibly anxious as she handed Jensen the bottle. “The water fountain on this floor was broken so I had to go all the way down to the breakroom to get it.”  
  
Jensen guzzled the bottle down in huge gulps. The cool water helped to dose some of the unbearable heat that seemed to be emanating from his very core. “Thank god,” he sighed. “Thanks, Julie. I needed that.”  
  
“Is there anything else I can do?” she asked worriedly.  
  
“He needs to get out of here before any other alphas get a scent of him,” Jared said. “Jensen, is there anyone who can take of you until your heat passes? I really don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in this condition.”  
  
Jensen grimaced. He knew what Jared was trying to get at. He knew what his body needed in order to make it stop. He needed to be knotted by an alpha. A toy knot had always done the trick before in his milder heats but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to cut it this time. “There’s no one,” he confessed.  
  
“I can stop by and check on you after I close up tonight,” Julie offered.  
  
“That’s not really what I meant,” Jared replied. “He needs…relief. And he needs to be watched closely over the next few hours so his heat doesn’t get anymore intense than it already is. If it does it could be dangerous for him.”  
  
“Oh.” Julie’s cheeks turned a delicate pink as it dawned on her what Jared meant by _relief_. “Of course. I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
Jensen was so embarrassed he felt prepared to just curl up and die right there in the middle of the third floor reference section.  
  
“I’ll take him home with me,” Jared announced, as if the matter was already decided. He stood and half-dragged Jensen up to his feet.  
  
“You’ll what?!” Jensen exclaimed. He really didn’t appreciate the fact that he was being treated like some kind of invalid who couldn’t make his own decisions. He didn’t let just anybody knot him. In fact, he hadn’t let anyone get that close to him in quite some time. He didn’t know if he was ready to share that much of himself with Jared. No matter what his gut might be telling him about the man his brain hadn’t forgotten that when it came down to it they were little more than strangers.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t think this is a good idea.” Julie said glancing between the two of them nervously. “Jensen, are you okay with this?”  
  
Jared reached out and put a hand on Jensen’s arm. He stared directly into his eyes as he spoke. “Please, Jensen,” he implored him. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise.”  
  
Jensen had never heard an alpha talk to him like that. With such tenderness and such care. Jared was not at all the man he’d thought he was. Jensen never would have expected him to apologize the way he had, or to put himself in harm’s way to protect him. Now he was offering to care for him in the most intimate of ways. Jensen would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want it. He was impossibly attracted to Jared, even before his heat seemed to make him want to tear his clothes off every time the alpha so much as touched him. With Jared touching him the way he was, Jensen could already feel his body start to respond. The heat was beginning to intensify again. Something needed to be done about it and soon. He needed to be knotted and if anyone was going to do it he wanted it to be Jared.  
  
“Okay,” Jensen said at last. He looked away, not knowing quite how to feel under the intensity of Jared’s gaze.  
  
Julie let out a small gasp of surprise.  
  
Jared gave him a reassuring smile. “Alright then. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

On the drive over to Jared’s house, Jensen kept a white-knuckle grip on the passenger-side door handle while Jared called in to the hospital to have them reschedule his afternoon patients. It made him feel terrible to know that all those people would be inconvenienced on account of him but he didn’t have much control over that or anything else at the moment. His body’s hormones were quite simply taking over. He was practically delirious with heat and he was hornier than he’d ever been in his life. He was fidgeting and writhing against the leather seat, unable to find a comfortable position in his agitated state. He could feel his hole leaking with slick and he had to keep adjusting his pants to hide his erection. It was ridiculous, how utterly embarrassed he felt. Especially considering that since Jared was a doctor. He probably knew what was happening to Jensen’s body better than he did.

As soon as Jared got off the phone he grabbed Jensen’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb in an effort to soothe him. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Jensen said, gritting his teeth to hold back a whimper. Within the confines of the car there was no escaping the heady scent of alpha that was driving him insane with need. He needed a distraction. Anything to keep his mind off of the inferno boiling in his blood. “What kind of doctor are you?” he asked Jared, trying desperately to change the subject.

“Oh,” Jared blinked. “Um, I’m a cardiac surgeon. Fetal and neonatal cardiology to be specific.”

Great. That just made Jensen feel even worse. “Wow, now I really feel bad for thinking you were asshole,” he confessed. “You fix hearts in little babies for a living.”

“It is possible to be both, believe me,” Jared smirked. “I know a lot of assholes who do what I do. I’m just not one of them. Or at least I try not to be.”

Jensen regretted all the unkind things he’d thought about him. He felt the need to clear the air between them. “What I said before about your mate. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I can’t imagine how hard it must be to raise a child on your own.”

“It’s been tough,” Jared admitted. “On Jason especially. I thought that with the move the change of scenery might help him open up a little. Give us both a fresh start. It just hasn’t worked out that way so far. And now that my parents aren’t nearby to watch him after school he’s on his own more than ever. I’ve been trying to hire a nanny but I’ve been working all the time trying to get my practice off the ground so I haven’t really been able to find anyone.”

“That’s why he’s been spending all his afternoons at the library,” Jensen reasoned.

“Well yeah,” Jared admitted, sounding a little guilty about it. “He likes it there and I figured with all the people around it was better for him than staying home alone until I get home from work. I was hoping he would have made friends with one of the other kids by now.”

“He will. Sometimes it just takes time.” Jensen squirmed in his seat. It felt like there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t scratch and it was making it impossible to focus on their conversation. “Are we almost there?”

“Just a few more minutes,” Jared assured him. “Are you in pain?”

“Not exactly,” he said with a grimace. He wasn’t sure he could say the words. Horny. Needy. Hard as a rock. “Just…”

“Yeah, I know,” Jared said, saving him the effort. “If you need to…um...relieve the pressure, you should just do it. I don’t mind.”

“I-I couldn’t” Jensen stammered. Was Jared really telling him it was okay for him to jerk himself off right there in his car?

“It’s up to you,” Jared said, glancing at Jensen quickly as if he was a little anxious about it himself. “It should take the edge off. There’s no reason for you to be miserable if you don’t have to be.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen normally wouldn’t have even dreamed of it but his heat was spiking up again and his cock twitched eagerly just at the suggestion of doing _that_ with Jared sitting right next to him.

“Yeah,” Jared glanced his way again, this time letting his gaze drop to the obvious tent in Jensen’s jeans. His tongue shot out and licked his lips in an unconscious reaction. “I want you to - if it will make you feel better.”

Jensen didn’t need any more encouragement than that. His heat was in the driver’s seat now. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, the head already flushed red and shiny with precome.

“Fuck,” Jared swore under his breath. He kept averting his eyes, staring straight ahead at the road, then glancing back at Jensen. It was like he couldn’t decide between allowing Jensen some modesty or outright drooling over the sight of him.

As soon as Jensen’s hand touched his cock he really didn’t give a shit anymore if Jared watched him or not. He was swept away by the chemical deep demand of his body that was screaming for release. He jacked his cock slowly at first, reveling in the feel of it. He’d never been this sensitive before, maybe another side effect of his heat. All he knew was that every little touch felt like he was stoking a fire in his belly and he couldn’t get enough. Slow soon became too slow, and when he sped up his hand his cock started leaking like a drippy faucet. He writhed against the car seat practically gasping in response to the mounting pleasure building inside of him.

Jared’s hands were clutching the steering wheel in a death grip. Every so often he’d glance over at Jensen from the corner of his eye and his lips would part ever so slightly in a look of awe.

When he came, Jensen felt the chain reaction of it tripping through his entire body. He’d never come so hard just from jerking off in his life but then again he’d never really had an audience like this either.

“Fuck,” Jared swore, biting his bottom lip. He pushed the heel of his palm into his groin. “I’m sorry but that was really hot.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen said, willing his heartbeat to go back to normal. He sat up and surveyed the mess he’d made of his hand and the front of his pants. “Do you have a tissue box in here somewhere or-“

His words cut off sharply when Jared grabbed his hand and starting sucking the come off of his fingers one by one. He did it so nonchalantly, as if he was trying to drive and lick an ice cream cone at the same time.

Jensen stared at him in shock, unable to pull away. He could feel Jared’s tongue and the suction of his lips around his finger. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm he might have gotten hard all over again right then and there. It was _crazydirtyhot_ and nothing like what he would have expected an alpha to do.

When Jared had his hand reasonably clean he let it go and focused his attention back on the road.

“What the hell was that?” Jensen asked shakily.

Jared licked his lips, his mouth curving into a Cheshire smile. “Fixed your problem, didn’t it?”

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen slumped back against his seat.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said, with a little frown of concern. “Did I freak you out?”

“No,” Jensen said hesitantly, drawing the word out almost into a question. The uncertainty in his tone made it all too obvious that he wasn’t telling the whole truth. He didn’t know why exactly but he felt like he was in good hands with Jared. Something almost instinctual told him that as clear as day. But the alpha’s mercurial moods – sweet as a lap dog one minute and dominant the next – had set him back on his heels a bit.

“Oh,” Jared said, clearly picking up on Jensen’s unease. “Sorry.”

Jared was quiet for the rest of the ride and Jensen preferred to let him be. He was wrapped up in his own head at the moment. Jared’s suggestion had abated his heat for the time being, but Jensen knew that it would be back. When it came, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He didn’t think he could just keep jerking off. That was only going to work for so long until his body demanded more. He wanted Jared, but the guy was so unpredictable that the thought of being with him made Jensen anxious in the way he used to get when he was a kid and his friends dragged him into line for the biggest rollercoaster in the amusement park. The anticipation of it was exciting and scary, almost overwhelming. Jared was just so intense and Jensen had gotten all too used to a life that held very little surprises.

But then again, what did it matter? It wasn’t like he and Jared were going to see each other again after this. This was all just about his heat. Pure animal instinct driving them to screw each other’s brains out, nothing more. Once it was over, they’d both go their own ways. Then Jensen could put this whole thing behind him.

~~~

  
When they got to Jared’s house, Jensen could already feel himself getting a little hot again. Even so he tried to be polite and compliment Jared about his house, which incidentally was one of the nicest homes he’d been in other than his parent’s. It was an older house for the neighborhood it was in, stately red brick with white trim. The inside was sparsely decorated but surprisingly inviting just the same. Jared and his son hadn’t been living there very long but he’d obviously made an effort to build a comfortable life here for the two of them.

Jared ushered him in through the high-ceilinged great room and up the stairs to the second floor master bedroom. The bed, _Jared’s_ bed, was big enough for a giant.

Jensen lingered in the doorway when Jared went in, a little anxious now that he was in unfamiliar territory. “Wow,” he said jokingly, eyeing the piles of clothes on the floor. “I thought doctors were supposed to be neat.”

Jared had his back turned toward him, digging through the bottom drawer of one of the two dressers. “Sorry,” he said, with a shrug. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

He pulled something out of the drawer and when he turned around Jensen could see that it was a sex toy – a false knot. What the hell was an alpha doing with a _false knot_?

His surprise must have registered on his face because Jared immediately started trying to explain. “I thought you could use this,” he said, awkwardly. “It’s not mine or anything! It’s my mate’s. Was my mate’s. For when I was out of town, you know. Not that you want to know. I don’t know why I never got rid of it, honestly. It’s kind of stupid that I haven’t. But I guess it’s coming in handy again now. If you want. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to but you’re going to need _something_ pretty soon, am I right?”

Jensen didn’t know what to say in response to all that. He just kept staring at Jared like he’d grown a second head. He wasn’t serious, was he?

“Here,” Jared said, practically shoving the thing into Jensen’s hands. “If you need anything I’ll be downstairs.” With that he rushed out of the room as fast as his legs would take him.

Jensen looked down at the toy in his hands, completely flabbergasted. Somehow he’d read the situation entirely wrong. Apparently, Jared had no intention of knotting him himself. What had happened to that same alpha that had licked _come_ off of his hand less than an hour ago? It was almost sweet how uncomfortable he’d seemed in giving him the toy. It was another side of Jared that Jensen hadn’t anticipated. Another layer of this complex man that kept on knocking him for a loop.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed aloud to the empty room. “Well, I guess I’m on my own.”

~~~

Two hours later, Jensen was in hell. He was naked and sweaty, sprawled out on Jared’s bed with a pool of his own come drying on his stomach. He had been able to work himself into orgasm a couple of times using the toy but that hadn’t been nearly enough. Each release was short-lived and completely unsatisfying. He was heat-frenzied and frustrated, his body stubbornly resisting to give for anything other than what it was craving. A _real_ knot.

He made up his mind that he was going to ask Jared for help. His heat was a white-hot ball of flame burning under his skin that just wouldn’t go away. He didn’t like admitting it but he was so possessed by need that he was ready to claw his own face off. As embarrassing as it might be, he was craving a knot. To be fucked, used, filled, and owned. He needed an alpha. Jared might be acting a little weird at the moment but given the circumstances he would have to do.

Jensen all but crawled into Jared’s master bathroom and climbed into the shower. The cold water was a shock to his system, raising gooseflesh over his skin and making him shiver but it helped focus his heat-addled mind. His cock was angry red from trying to jerk himself off and still annoyingly hard despite his efforts. The water soon soothed the soreness away to a dull throb. When he felt slightly more in control of himself he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist before he wandered downstairs in search of Jared. He didn’t bother with clothes. They’d only irritate his already over-sensitized flesh. Besides, he’d been fucking himself with a sex toy in a complete stranger’s bedroom for the last two hours. Dignity wasn’t something he was particularly concerned about anymore.

He found Jared in what must have been his study. He was sitting in a big leather armchair with his iPod on reading a thick volume. As soon as Jensen walked in, Jared sat up straight and pulled off his headphones.

“Holy shit,” Jared said under his breath. “H-hey, are you okay?” he asked anxiously, his eyes wide and roving over Jensen’s exposed skin. There was no way the alpha could be missing the thick scent of desperation on him. “How are you feeling?”

“Not good.” It was an understatement at best. He was just managing to stand upright. Then out of habit, Jensen’s gaze was drawn to Jared’s book. He couldn’t help his curiosity. “What are you reading?”

“Oh, I was just doing some research on your case,” Jared replied eagerly. He closed the book he was reading and held it up to show Jensen the title, _Omega Anatomy and Physiology_. “From what you’ve told me your heat cycles up to this point are definitely unusual. Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with you,” he added quickly. “It’s just interesting on a clinical level. Why would they be so mild and then change so dramatically all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen snapped at him irritably. He hiked his towel up a little higher on his waist, feeling like he was some kind of bug under a microscope the way Jared talked about his heat. Uncomfortably vulnerable in his current state and at his wit’s end, he was not in any kind of mood for guessing games. “I’m glad one of us is getting a kick out of this.”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that,” Jared rushed out. He stood up and took a few steps towards Jensen, reaching out like he was going to touch him. At the last second he stopped and jerked his hands back as if he was afraid to. “I’m sorry. I was only trying to help.” He backed up, retreating behind a large wooden desk. “This isn’t my area of expertise so I left a message with a friend of mine in omegiology. I didn’t give her any details about you specifically. I just gave her a hypothetical. I was hoping that she could shed a little light on what might be happening to you.”

Jensen regarded him warily. Jared seemed genuine enough about it but it was just hard to believe. He could see that the man was attracted to him. Any other alpha in his situation wouldn’t have thought twice about bending him over the nearest hard surface as soon as they’d gotten in the door. So what was he trying to prove?

“Here,” Jared said, reaching for the desk phone. “Let me try and call her again. I’ll leave the phone on speaker so you can hear what she has to say.”

As Jared dialed, Jensen waited. Faintly, he could hear the music that was still coming out of Jared’s headphone speakers on the chair where he’d left his iPod. The second he recognized it he couldn’t help but ask. “You’re listening to Metallica?”

Jared looked up at him from the phone a little bashfully. “It calms me down,” he admitted. “I can smell your heat really strongly and its….I’m finding it hard to control myself. I don’t want you to freak out again.” He covered the handset with his palm as it started to ring. “I like you, Jensen. I want you to feel safe with me.”

“Oh.” Jensen hadn’t realized how he’d made Jared feel by his reaction to him in the car before. This whole time he’d been suffering upstairs alone while Jared had been fighting his own instincts out of some misplaced worry for him. Instead of just taking him like any other alpha would have done, he’d been down here trying to put his medical knowledge and resources to use on Jensen’s behalf. Any lingering doubt that he might have had about Jared was swept away with that admission. Calmly, he reached out and pressed the receiver down, hanging up the call.

“What are you doing?” Jared asked in surprise.

“Upstairs,” Jensen said. It wasn’t a request. “I’m tired of fucking around. I need a knot if I’m ever going to make this damn heat go away and I want yours.”

Jared put the phone down slowly as if in a trance. His eyes glittered darkly like gems, focused entirely on Jensen. They raked down the line of Jensen’s body, stopping at the bulge of his cock underneath the towel. Then in a flash he was mobile. He all but leaped over the desk in his haste. Now that he had explicit permission to give into his desires it was like the animal inside of him had been set free. He lifted Jensen up into his arms like he weighed almost nothing.

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, ripping his towel away. He wanted as little to come between them as possible. Naked, he wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and rutted against him, desperate for friction.

Jared carried him out of the study and up the stairs to his bedroom. “Hold on,” he said thickly. “God you feel good.” He was gripping Jensen’s ass, kneading the firm flesh in his palms. “I’ve been dying, thinking about getting my hands on you ever since yesterday. Can’t wait to get inside you and make you mine.”

Jensen moaned and rocked against him. It was everything he’d ever wanted to hear. He could feel the bulge of Jared’s erection through his scrub pants. Thick and hard, it promised ecstasy and he couldn’t wait a second longer. What he wanted, what he _needed_ , was for Jared to make good on his word and show him who he belonged to.

As soon as they got the bedroom, Jared dropped him on the bed and began hurriedly stripping off his own clothes. “Are you on any kind of birth control?” he asked as he ripped his shirt off over his head.

The question hit Jensen like a splash of cold water. This was it. Now Jared was going to understand what kind of omega he’d gotten himself mixed up with. This gorgeous, smart, kind, and caring alpha was never going to see him the same way once he knew. Just like all his other boyfriends had.

“I’m not on anything,” Jensen admitted, looking down at the bedspread rather than see the pity he was anticipating on Jared’s face. He reminded himself that he’d known how this was going to go from the beginning. He’d let himself get distracted from the truth for a moment but it had been there all the time. Jared wasn’t going to want him after he’d gotten his knot off once or twice. Why would he ever want to waste his time with an omega who could never be proper mate to him? “There’s no need,” he clarified. “I can’t get pregnant anyway. I’m barren.”

“Oh.” Jared paused with his hands on his waistband. His brow furrowed with concern. “Is that an official diagnosis or-“

“Chrissakes, Jared! Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. Just shutup and fuck me already,” Jensen blurted out in frustration. He could blame it on his heat but that was bullshit. He just wanted to get this over with before he got anymore silly romantic notions in his head about the two of them.

He sat up on his knees, pushed Jared’s hands away, and unceremoniously dragged his pants down off his hips. When Jared’s cock sprang free, Jensen choked back a moan. Long, thick, and hard, he’d never seen anything like it outside of a porn video. His hole fluttered in excitement, getting wetter just from thinking about impaling himself on it. He took it in his hand, stroking up the thickly veined shaft as he watched for Jared’s reaction.

Jared didn’t disappoint. His eyes fell closed to mere slits, his finely sculpted features going slack with pleasure. “ _Shit_.” He sucked in a quick breath through parted lips as Jensen thumbed over the crown of his dick. “You’re sure?”

Jensen didn’t bother to respond. He wasn’t in the mood for stupid questions. Instead, he turned around on the bed and got down on his hands and knees, presenting his ass shamelessly. “Please, Jared,” he said, his tone just short of begging now. “I need you.”

That must have sparked something in the alpha, his natural instinct to protect and to possess unable to lay silent anymore in the face of such blatant provocation. He grabbed Jensen’s hips and yanked him backwards until his knees were just inches from the edge of the bed were Jared stood. His huge strong hands gripped Jensen’s ass and spread him open, baring the most intimate part of him. “Fuck,” he swore almost reverently. “So pretty.”

Jensen shuddered in ecstasy at the unfiltered praise. He could feel Jared’s thumbs rubbing through the slick that was leaking out of his hole, pulling at his rim in massaging circles. “I’m ready,” he urged, his voice breathless and needy. The toy had opened him up well enough. Jared was going to be bigger but he could stand the burn of the extra stretch. He even wanted it on some level. At least then when they parted ways he’d feel the evidence of this moment and carry it with him for a few days afterward.

“Okay, I got you,” Jared murmured.

One of Jared’s hands left his ass and then suddenly Jensen could feel the blunt head of his cock prodding at his entrance. He braced himself for what was coming but Jared slid in with surprising gentleness in a slow, long push. Jensen gasped, the breath rushing out of his lungs as he felt Jared fill him completely, fill him in places no one had before. Despite it all, the burn of the intrusion wasn’t as bad as he’d anticipated. Jared was being so careful with him, pausing when he felt any resistance until Jensen relaxed enough to take it all. He acted as if Jensen were some delicate virgin, making low staccato shushing noises in his throat to soothe him. Jensen wanted to hate it. He’d never liked being treated like a fragile little omega by anyone else. He was just as strong-willed as any alpha was and he was proud of how independent he’d taught himself to be. But coming from Jared it didn’t feel demeaning. It felt dangerously close to real affection. Worship even.

When he finally bottomed out Jared let out a half-growl half-groan of satisfaction. “Fuck,” he all but breathed. “God you feel so damn good. Fit me like a glove.”

Jensen felt so blessedly full, the heavy weight of Jared’s cock inside him centering him and grounding him to the earth in the most primal of ways. He eased down to his elbows, inner walls clutching pleasantly as the movement made Jared shift inside of him. He could feel the length of him slide right alongside his prostate and the electric sparks it sent through his body made him moan and tremble. They hadn’t even really started yet and Jensen was already about to lose it.

“That’s it.” Jared hissed out a breath like he could feel it too. “Right there.”

He started thrusting his hips in short rhythmic grinds, holding Jensen’s hips steady as he rocked into him. He was already so deep and Jensen was stretched so tight around him that there wasn’t much of anywhere for him to go. Every stroke pressed his cock into that delicious bundle of nerves inside Jensen that made his body jolt and his dick drool with precome. Jensen was panting, sweat beading on his skin and his face flushed pink. The constant stimulation was so good it was almost too much. He was making high pained whines and desperate little moans, his thigh muscles shaking uncontrollably. His body felt like a live wire, a red hot filament fed by Jared’s energy to the point where he was almost glowing with it. He was either going to come soon or die and he didn’t care anymore which.

Jared’s hand slipped under his hips, palm flattening out low on his belly. He pressed in gently against the slight bulge there made by his cock fucking deep into Jensen’s body. He groaned and Jensen could feel him stroking his skin on one spot over and over. The barrier of tender flesh between the head of Jared’s dick and his own hand. The thought was so insanely hot that it tipped Jensen right over the edge. He howled as he came without even a hand on his dick, body jerking like a marionette with its strings pulled. Coming untouched like that made his orgasm rocket all the way through to the marrow of his bones. Muscles seizing, fingers gripping the bedspread like a life line, he felt like he was going to shake apart and just crumble into a million pieces.

Jared bent over him and circled his arms around his waist, anchoring Jensen and holding him through it. “Oh _god_ yes. That’s it, Jen. Just let yourself go.”

Jensen barely noticed the nickname or had the braincells left to decide how he felt about it. He collapsed forward, resting his stomach on the flat plane of his thighs and letting his upper body go to jelly. He was riding high on a wave of pure bliss, the pain and the blinding frenzy of his heat ebbing out like the tide. The whole house could have fallen down around them and he wouldn’t have cared.

Jared let him settle, pulling back just enough so that he could rub soothing circles into the small of Jensen’s back. His cock was ramrod hard, snug inside Jensen’s hole as it spasmed around him in the aftershocks of pleasure. “So perfect.”

Jared leaned back and pulled almost all the way out then slid back in a long slow drag. Jensen couldn’t see his face but he could sense Jared’s gaze trained right on the point where their bodies connected, watching himself fuck into Jensen’s hole. He could feel every inch of that long thick cock stoking a fire in his belly. Pistoning in and out of him like a locomotive gearing up momentum. His muscles were completely lax, body paralyzed by the rush of post-orgasmic endorphins. He surrendered entirely to it, happy to let Jared do what he wanted because it felt so damn good.

“God you’re gorgeous. You should see yourself, Jen. Taking me so good. Pretty little hole swallowing me up. Just hungry for it.” Jared rubbed the pad of his thumb along Jensen’s puffy pink rim, skating along the side of his cock as it sunk in. “Fucking beautiful.”

Jensen moaned, his spent cock twitching in response. There was no way that he could start to get hard again so soon, except that somehow he was. Jared’s voice, the warmth of his touch, the musky scent of his body in full arousal, and the relentless thrust of his cock was an exquisite assault on Jensen’s overtaxed senses. Gradually, the blood began to pool low in his belly. He hadn’t even fully recovered his wits from his last orgasm and just the thought of coming again was absurd but his heat refused to let his body rest until it had its fill.

Jared inched closer on his knees, fucking him deeper. Jensen spread his knees and tilted his ass up, eager for more. The pressure in his balls was steadily increasing, his cock bobbing up harder and harder between his thighs with each pound of Jared’s hips. His nerve-endings were practically singing with the pleasure of it.

“Mmm, fuck,” he hummed, his speech lazy with lust. “S’good. So good.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked. He reached under Jensen’s stomach and wrapped a fist around his cock. “How about now?”

Jensen moaned like a two-dollar whore as the duel sensations hit him in a one-two punch. Mindlessly he rutted into Jared’s fist, rocking himself back on the thick cock inside of him each rolling motion of his pelvis. He was panting hard, muscles screaming and his skin suddenly two sizes too tight. He felt like he was going to burst wide open.

Jared sped up, the rhythm of his hips and his hand on Jensen’s dick faltering, stutter-stopping one second and the next second going fast and wild. “Fuck, Jen. I’m gonna. I’m gonna come.” His knot started to swell, pulling at Jensen’s hole as it stretched him impossibly wider.

“Yes!” Jensen moaned plaintively. “Fucking knot me. I want it.” Even though he knew it was impossible, his lizard brain was begging for Jared to give him his load, fuck him sloppy with come and breed him. Just pretending that it could really happen triggered a response inside of him that he didn’t even know he was capable of. It drove him completely mad with lust.

Jared groaned and thrust in hard, slamming into Jensen with desperate abandon. The bulge of his knot popped inside the rim of Jensen’s hole, locking them together. Jensen cried out at the initial burst of pain. A bright burn of too much too fast. Thankfully, right on its heels was a bolt of pure pleasure - Jared’s knot pressing into his sweet spot. He rocked against it, chasing a second helping of bliss.

Jared moaned as he started to come, his orgasm slamming through his body and leaving him shuddering with the force of it.

Jensen felt the warm pulse of his dick spilling inside him. It was a warmth that started in his belly but then it seemed to just keep on spreading through him. A chain reaction cascading through cell by cell, awakening something on an elemental level. He was spiraling, unraveling, and being rebuilt to the rhythm of Jared’s heartbeat, now in perfect sync with his. His brain could barely keep up but his body instinctively fell into time. He came apart with Jared’s name falling from his lips.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s body, grounding him through the electric explosion that rocketed up from the base of his spine. When it finally subsided, he guided Jensen down along with him to lie on his side, careful to keep them closely spooned together while they were still joined by his knot. Distantly, Jensen felt kisses tickling the back of his neck, little nips and licks sampling the salt from his skin.

“Mine now,” Jared whispered breathlessly. “My omega.”

Jensen wanted to respond but he wasn’t capable of speech. He was floating somewhere above his body, reveling in the moment that was too perfect to be believed. The best he could manage was a low whimper.

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Jen. You’ll see, I promise,” Jared told him, hugging Jensen to him tighter. “I haven’t felt like this in so long. It’s crazy. I barely know you but all I wanna do right now is claim you.” He nipped at the meat of Jensen’s shoulder. “Mark you up so everyone knows who you belong to. I would. I _will_ – all you gotta do is say the word.”

Jensen sighed contentedly, letting himself drift into the blackness of sleep with Jared’s words painting a beautifully happy future for them both in his mind. It was only a dream of course; even in his sex-induced coma state he understood that. But still, it was a nice one.


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Jensen woke up the empty space in the bed next to him was cold. An absurd feeling of abandonment washed over him, but as soon as it appeared he pushed it away. No matter what ridiculous lovely-dovey junk Jared had said in the afterglow of sex, it wasn’t a real promise. It couldn’t be. Jensen knew better than to think he was entitled to expect anything from him. Anyway, they were in the man’s own house. How far could he have realistically gone?

Wherever Jared had gotten to, he’d been thoughtful enough to leave some fresh clothes draped over the end of the bed. Jensen took a quick shower before slipping on the grey flannel pajama pants and the thin white undershirt. The pants were a little too long for him but worn soft with wear, cozy without chafing at his heat-sensitized skin. Feeling refreshed and more himself than he’d felt pretty much all day, he went downstairs to find Jared and thank him.

The smell of frying bacon drew him into the kitchen. When he walked in, Jared had his back to him, busying shifting the contents of three different pans around on the large range top. For a moment, Jensen paused to admire the way Jared’s faded red t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. The fading sunlight from the kitchen window shot strands of burnished gold through his chestnut hair and the faded old jeans he wore hung low on his narrow waist. He was beautiful, so much so that it was almost bizarre to catch him at such a mundane task as scrambling eggs. People that looked like Jared didn’t cook their own eggs. They had their personal chef serve them a gourmet meal before leaving to go to their movie premiere. But there he was, this model-perfect fetal heart surgeon - Jensen’s own custom fit Prince Charming – flipping pancakes with the practiced ease of a short order cook. It was something to watch. The man commanded the space with an effortless economy of movement, preternaturally graceful for someone his size. It wasn’t hard to imagine him captaining a surgical team or piecing together a tiny delicate heart muscle with utter calm and confidence.

Jensen was as attracted to this side of him as he was to the Jared who’d sweetly and awkwardly tried to give him his space, the Jared who fought a complete stranger for him, and the Jared who’d fucked him so good he blacked out. They were all different facets of this one wonderful man who’d barged into his life only yesterday and now seemed to be filling all the hollow spaces inside his heart that Jensen had almost entirely closed off.

His wayward thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a child-sized bundle of energy blew past him through the kitchen doorway.

“Hi Jensen!” Jason said cheerfully, making a beeline for the plate that his dad was currently filling with crispy bacon. Jared must have gotten out of bed to go collect him from school.

“Um, hi,” Jensen replied, slightly embarrassed. He was suddenly intensely aware of the fact that he was wearing clothes that didn’t belong to him and he smelled like Jared’s soap. Although, if Jason was at all bothered by it he had a promising future career in acting. He was blithely inhaling a piece of bacon as if he was a contestant in a timed competition.

Jared whirled around, spatula in hand. A broad smile broke across his face that warmed something deep in Jensen’s chest. “Oh, hey. You hungry?”

Jensen couldn’t help but grin in return. “Yeah. I could eat.”

“Good.” Jared turned and tousled his son’s hair. “Go set the table, squirt.”

“M’kay,” Jason replied around a mouthful of bacon. He reached up on his tiptoes to the cabinet above him, pulled out three plates, and set about his task at the small booth table in the breakfast nook.

Slightly out of place and not knowing what else to do with himself at the moment, Jensen gravitated towards Jared. “You’re making pancakes and eggs?” he asked, moving to stand next to him at the stove. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “At six o’clock at night?”

Jared snaked an arm around his waist and drew him in against the warmth of his side. “Breakfast for dinner. Jason’s favorite.” He pressed an affectionate kiss to Jensen’s temple. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

The intimate vibration of his voice tickled over Jensen’s skin and raised the little hairs on the back of his forearms. As much as he liked the attention he was very aware of the fact that they weren’t alone. In deference to Jason, he shifted a few inches away, breaking the embrace. “Thanks for that, but what did you tell him?” he whispered, jerking his head subtly in Jason’s direction.

“The truth. Mostly.” Jared replied, skimming his hand up Jensen’s back, letting it come to rest possessively at the nape of Jensen’s neck. Apparently he wasn’t so concerned about PDA’s and personal space. “I told him that I like you a lot and that we’re having a sleepover. I hope that’s okay.”

Jensen smiled, close to giddy to hear Jared admit his feelings so matter-of-factly. “You like me, huh?”

“A lot.” Jared rubbed his thumb over the knob of Jensen’s spine. “Thought I made that point pretty clear earlier,” he said under his breath.

Jensen felt his body sway into Jared’s, succumbing to the pull of his gravity. “You really want me to stay the night?” he whispered, guessing that the answer would be yes but needing to hear it anyway.

Jared’s eyes flashed when they met his, dark and hungry. “Jensen-”

“Dad! The pancakes are burning!”

“Crap!” Jared yelped, looking down at the skillet in his hand. They broke apart and he hurriedly scraped the blackened mess out directly into the garbage. “Good save, kid,” he said to Jason over his shoulder. Crisis averted, he gestured at Jensen with his spatula. “Go take a seat before you make me burn the house down,” he said on a laugh. “You’re distracting me.”

Obediently, Jensen took a seat next to Jason at the table who was busy pouring three tall glasses of milk. He had an intense look of concentration on his young face, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth as he made sure each one was filled to the exact same level. When he was satisfied, he slid one of the glasses over to Jensen with a big smile on his face. “Here you go. I made them all the same so it’s fair.”

“Thank you.” Jensen wasn’t a huge milk drinker but he didn’t want to turn the kid down when he looked so proud of himself. “So how was school today?”

Jason frowned, dropping his eyes to the table. He picked up his fork and started pressing little rows of indentations in his napkin with its tines. “It was okay, I guess. We did science stuff today after lunch. I like science, but we had to pick partners and nobody picked me so I had to work with our teacher. That sucked.” He sighed heavily. “Nobody ever picks me.”

Jensen looked over Jared. He was loading up large bowl with scrambled eggs and shooting worried glances their way. It was obviously hurting him to hear the tone of defeat in his son’s voice. Overcome by empathy for the both of them, Jensen tried his best to cheer Jason up.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” he said. “It may not feel like it right now, but I know you’ll make a friend soon. Then you’ll have someone to be partners with.”

Jason looked up at him skeptically. “How do you know?”

“Cause you already made a new friend.” Jensen smiled triumphantly. “Me.”

Jason perked up, his expression brightening considerably. “Really?”

“Really. See? The hard part’s over,” he explained. “You’ve already got one new friend. Now you don’t have to be nervous about making a second or a third with one of the other kids in your class. Think about it, most of them have been going to the same school with each other for a couple of years but at one time or another all of them were new once too. Keep trying and I bet you’ll find someone super cool that wants to hang out with you. Just don’t give up on it, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason smiled, a mirror image of his father’s dimpled grin. “Thanks, Jensen.”

Just then, Jared came over to them with the bowl of scrambled eggs, a platter of pancakes and the plate of bacon balanced expertly on the flat of his forearm. “Breakfast is served,” he announced, setting the food down in the middle of the table. He looked distracted somehow, his expression almost unreadable but clearly holding _something_ back. “Jason, go ahead and get started while it’s nice and hot. I want to talk to Jensen for a minute.” He looked to Jensen and gave a little jerk of his head towards the hallway, indicating that he wanted a word in private.

Jason made some sort of noise of agreement but he was already fully occupied with building an impressive stack of pancakes on his plate.

Jensen’s stomach dropped. _Shit_. Had he overstepped his bounds again somehow? He plastered on a cheerful smile for Jason’s sake even though the thought having Jared pissed at him right now made was making his stomach churn with anxiety. He slid out of the booth seat and followed Jared into the hall, racking his brain for anything he said that might have caused offense.

He got three full steps past the kitchen doorway before he found himself pressed up against the hallway wall with Jared’s mouth hot and demanding on his. Jensen couldn’t do much but try to keep up with the sweet assault, pinned by the long solid line of Jared’s body. By the time they broke for air, his brain had all but melted into a puddle of warm goo. “What was that for?” he asked in a daze.

“That was a thank you,” Jared said, his voice a low rumble as he kissed the soft spot behind the hinge of Jensen’s jaw. “What you said to Jason - it means a lot.”

Something warm and fuzzy fluttered happily in Jensen’s chest. For once he went with his impulse and hugged he arms around Jared’s neck, pressing his face into the firm muscle of Jared’s shoulder. Strong arms folded around his middle, holding him tight.

Rationally it was just insane to think that he could fall so hard this fast but rational thought paled in the face of the bone-deep feeling of wholeness that he felt whenever Jared was near him. It was a heady thought, especially for Jensen, who had gotten so good at walling himself away from the kind of love he’d thought was forever out of his reach. Jared was busting down those walls now one by one. It was scary as hell think about letting himself be so exposed like that, so vulnerable. He wanted this to be real so much, but what happened when he went back to his own place and they got a second to catch their breaths? What if Jared ended up changing his mind?

“Let’s just stay like this forever,” Jared said on a sigh, resting his head against Jensen’s. “I don’t want to let you go.”

Jensen chuckled, the edges of the sound thinning with nerves. “Your eggs are going to get cold.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Jared released him, uncertainty furrowing his brow. “Jensen, I think we need to talk.”

“Later okay?” Everything was happening so fast. He didn’t know what to think about it or how to sort through the mixed-up mess of conflicting emotions he felt about it. All he knew was that the walls seemed to be closing in on him before he had a chance to figure it out. “We should probably get back in there.”

Jared backed off looking slightly hurt, but he didn’t press him any further. They rejoined Jason in the kitchen and the three of them finished off their dinner without further interruption. Jason prattled on through bites of pancake, clearly happy to have an audience other than his father for once. He asked a million questions and Jensen did his best to keep up but he was distracted by how subdued Jared seemed after their little interaction in the hall. Jared wasn’t saying much, a spectator to the conversation rather than joining in. He was putting on a smile for his son but Jensen couldn’t help noticing that it didn’t reach his eyes.

While they were cleaning up after the meal, Jason asked his dad if they could all watch a movie together. After a short debate, they settled on _Star Trek Into Darkness_ and piled onto the livingroom sofa with a bowl of chocolate ice cream apiece to watch it, Jared on one side and Jensen on the other with Jason in between them. Jensen tried to pay attention to the movie but he’d already seen it a few times and his mind kept wandering back to the things that Jared had said to him and the way the gorgeous alpha made him feel. Jared seemed sincere enough even though he knew that Jensen was barren. It was almost too good to be true but the more he thought about it the more Jensen worried that if he didn’t at least give this thing between them a chance he’d regret it for the rest of his life.

About forty-five minutes into the film, the phone rang and interrupted them. Jason put the DVD on pause while Jared went into his study to take the call. A moment later he reappeared with a serious expression on his face.

“Hey, Jensen. Can you come here a second? That specialist I was telling you about before is on the line.”

“Um, sure.” Jensen tensed, anxious about what the doctor might have to say. Something was definitely going haywire with his hormones. He just hoped it wasn’t serious. “I’ll be right back,” he told Jason, trying his best to sound as if nothing was wrong.

“Hey buddy this might take a while,” Jared told his son. “Don’t wait on us. You keep watching the movie and we’ll join you in a little bit okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jason replied. “When it’s over will you read some more of _A Wrinkle In Time_ with me, Jensen?”

“Sure, I will,” Jensen promised.

“Awesome.” Jason grinned happily and promptly returned his attention to the crew of the Enterprise.

With his stomach in knots, Jensen followed Jared into the study. Why couldn’t life stay as simple as it was when he was eight? Back then his biggest worries were about not striking out at baseball practice and deciding what costume he was going to wear for Halloween.

Jensen quietly closed the study door behind him while Jared leaned over the desk and took the call off hold.

“Rachel, you still there?” he asked, pressing another button to put it on speaker.

“ _Yeah, I’m here_ ,” a woman’s voice answered.

Jared silently motioned for Jensen to take a seat. “So, you got my message then?”

“ _Yes. An interesting case but not unheard of. Typically during puberty the omega’s pituitary gland would begin secreting the hormones that will kick start their reproductive systems. The first heat occurs shortly after that, anywhere between the ages of twelve and seventeen. Occasionally an omega’s first heat have a delayed onset or sometimes they present with extremely mild symptoms which are often linked to infertility. This is usually the result of malnutrition or extreme stress. From your message, it sounds like those circumstances don’t really apply to the omega you’re talking about_.”

“No,” Jared assured her. “Aside from this recent surge in his heat symptoms he’s perfectly healthy.”

“ _Can I ask, has he encountered any new unfamiliar alphas within the last few days_?”

Startled, Jensen locked eyes with Jared. He’d assumed that his heat going haywire the day after they’d met had just been coincidence but maybe not.

Jared cleared his throat nervously. “Ah, yes actually. He did mention meeting someone just yesterday.”

“ _Well, then if I had to hazard a guess I’d say he found his true mate_.”

Jensen’s world suddenly rocked on its axis. It couldn’t be true. That was just a myth. A ridiculous romantic fairy tale myth. Wasn’t it?

“I’m sorry, what?” Jared sputtered. “You mean like a s-soulmate?”

“ _Jared, please_ ,” she scoffed. “ _I’m an academic, not a Hallmark store greeter. It’s got nothing to do with any notion of the spiritual or emotional plane. One in a thousand omegas are affected by a variant of hypogonadism called Kullmann syndrome. Their heats are, shall we say, more selective than most. They don’t come into full maturation until they are triggered by the introduction of a specific biochemical match of alpha pheromones – their body’s reproductive ideal. It’s actually a really interesting evolutionary mechanism. There’s a recent paper about it in the New England-_ “

“Rachel,” Jared said frustratedly, cutting her off. “Hold on a second. Let me get my bearings here. What are you saying? That an omega with this condition can be cured by coming into contact with the right alpha?”

“ _It’s not a cure, per se. The syndrome itself cannot be corrected, only managed. Once the hormonal release is stimulated the omega’s heat becomes fully developed so they will be able to procreate normally. However their body will still reject fertilization by any other alpha than the one it is genetically coded to accept. That’s usually not such a big deal because there is an accompanying flood of serotonin that promotes pair bonding…I guess in layman’s terms you could call it puppy love._ ”

“Puppy love?” Jared repeated, looking at Jensen. The corner of his mouth curled up in a soft smile.

Jensen flushed. Something warm settled deep in his chest; hummed in dynamic tune with his heartbeat. He had a pretty good idea of what Rachel was taking about.

“ _Basically_ ,” she replied in agreement. _“I mean I suppose it’s possible for an omega with Kullmann’s to be triggered by an alpha that he or she really can’t stand to be around. If they were abusive or neglectful or just really sexually incompatible. That would be a hardship, I’m sure._ ” There was a pause on the line as she considered it. “ _Hmm. With the proper research that might make for an interesting qualitative study.”_

“How certain would you say you are that it’s Kullmann’s?” Jared asked.

“ _Well, I really couldn’t say with 100% confidence if its Kullmann’s without further testing on an actual subject. But given the medical history that you’ve described I’d be hard pressed to say that it’s not. Does that help_?”

“Yes, it does,” Jared assured her. “Thank you so much, Rachel. I owe you one.”

“ _No problem_ ,” she replied. “ _Actually, I think you’ve given me a good idea for a paper. If I end up with something I can publish we’ll call it even_.”

They said their goodbyes and Jared ended the call. He came around the desk and crouched at Jensen’s feet. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking him in the eye.

“I don’t know.” Jensen could hardly believe what had just happened. For so long he’d thought that something was wrong with him. That he’d never be able to have a family. Now all that had changed. He should have been nothing but relieved but it was such a dramatic shift that he couldn’t help the jangle of nerves that made his hands want to shake. Everything was happening so fast.

“It’s not a real diagnosis,” Jared was quick to point out. “Like Rachel said, you should have some real comprehensive tests run to make sure her suspicions are correct.”

Jensen nodded, anxiety skittering under his skin. “But you trust her right?” he asked. “You believe that she knows what she’s talking about?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jared reached for his hand and took it in his. “It explains a lot. I knew there was something different about you.  The way I feel about you, I can’t say I’m that surprised to hear it.”

Jensen let out a long slow breath, trying to calm the pounding beat of his heart. “So that means…that means that we’re…” He couldn’t even finish the thought. It was too big to wrap his mind around.

Jared dropped his eyes to their hands, Jensen’s fingers twined with his. “Would that be so terrible?”

“No,” Jensen admitted. “I-I like you, Jared. You’re…” he paused, fishing for the right words. “You’re amazing. You’re everything that I’ve been looking for and more. And Jason is great. I mean really really great. The way you two are together, god I’ve wanted that in my own life for so long. It’s just a lot to process you know.” He shook his head slowly, overwhelmed and undone. “Honestly, I came here thinking it was just going to be one night of sex and then I’d never hear from you again. Now this.”

Jared stiffened. Jensen could sense him pulling away even though physically he hadn’t moved an inch. “Is that really all you want?” he asked carefully. “Cause if that’s the case, I’d rather you just tell me now.”

“No,” Jensen said quickly. “That’s what I thought _you_ wanted.” He sighed heavily. “It’s been my experience that once a guy knew that I couldn’t have kids they didn’t have any interest in sticking around for very long. Lots of people say they don’t want them but when the choice is suddenly off the table entirely they tend to feel differently about it.”

“Jensen, weren’t you listening to what I said before? I wasn’t making it up or trying to put one over on you. I meant it when I said I wanted you to be mine. From the moment we met I felt this spark between us. That was before I knew about any of this.” Jared blew out a frustrated breath. “I don’t know who put this idea into your head but believe me you’re more than just your biology. To me you are anyway.”

Jensen’s chest was so tight with emotion he could hardly breathe. He wanted so much to just accept what Jared was saying but his own doubts and long-held insecurities were too deeply ingrained to let go of so quickly. “Jared, you barely know me,” he said, his voice trembling.

“You’re right,” Jared admitted solemnly. “But let me tell you what I do know. I love my life. It hasn’t been easy since Matt died but me and Jason are doing okay. We’re figuring things out. He’s my whole world and if it turns out that he stays an only child then that’s okay too. He’s already more than enough for me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. The only thing that’s missing from our lives is someone to share it with.”

Jensen sniffled, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t know what to say. Everything he’d ever wanted was being offered to him with open arms and he was scared that if he so much as flinched he would wake up and find out it was just some beautiful dream.

“I want to get to know you better. And I want you to know everything there is to know about me. I want to be with you and give this thing a real shot. But I know this is a lot to take in,” Jared stood up, hauling Jensen up with him and hugging him tight. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore tonight if you don’t want to,” he said. “You take as long as you need to think about it. We can take it slow. I’m not going anywhere. Just know that I care about you and no matter what the test results say that’s not going to change.”

Jensen didn’t have the words to tell Jared everything that was going on inside him so he did the next best thing by showing him. Their lips met, soft and slow. The desire was there, running hot underneath, but right then it wasn’t about that. This was about something deeper, something that just might have the strength to last.

When Jared broke the kiss he smiled, running his hands up and down Jensen’s biceps affectionately. “Come on, let’s go back and finish the movie.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen dragged a hand down his face, pulling himself together. He’d been through the wringer with all the emotional ups and downs the day had delivered him but the way he felt right now with his lips still tingling from Jared’s caresses he wouldn’t changed a thing. For the first time in a long time he had someone he felt like he could actually have a future with.

Together, they rejoined Jason in the livingroom, this time sitting next to one another hip to hip.

“So what did we miss?” Jared asked, nudging his son’s arm with his elbow.

Jason turned, his eyes wide with excitement. “The torpedos-“ he began. Then he stopped, looking past his father at Jensen. “Are you okay, Jensen?” he asked worriedly. “You look upset.”

“I’m fine, buddy.” Jensen reassured him. His eyes were still a little damp and his face was flushed. He should have known a kid as quick as Jason would have picked up on it. “Just a little tired, I guess. It’s been a long day.”

Jason didn’t look convinced. He had the same little line of concern between his brows that Jared had leveled at him just minutes ago. Without warning, he got up and switched seats, curling up against Jensen’s side. He rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder lending him his warmth and his comfort.

Moved beyond words, Jensen hugged an arm around him. He looked to Jared, bewildered and unsure if he was doing the right thing. As soon as he saw Jared’s face he knew that it was.

Jared was practically beaming at them both with pride and affection. He stretched his arm out along the back of the couch behind Jensen’s head, resting it there comfortably. The action was subtle but the message behind it was clear. _You’re one of us now_.

Jensen settled back against the cushions, flanked on either side by father and son. They’d both accepted him so willingly with open hearts. It wasn’t anything like he’d imagined it turning out but somehow he’d been given this chance to finally be a part of a family. He promised himself in that moment that he wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers.

~~~

 

When Jensen curled up to sleep that night after Jason had been tucked in, he did so in Jared’s bed, cocooned in the warmth of his arms. He lay with his eyes closed, idly brushing his fingertips up and down the top of Jared’s arm where it was hugged across his chest. He could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, slow and even. The man had been as good as his word, taking things slow with soft touches and long tender kisses. His hands hadn’t wandered south even when Jensen had been close to begging for it. It was sweet, how considerate Jared was of him. But knowing how good it could be, Jensen had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long until neither of them would be able to resist the temptation of more. In fact he already had a few interesting ideas brewing in his mind of ways to weaken Jared’s resolve as soon as morning came around.

Jared was right; there was a connection between them that Jensen just couldn’t deny. Maybe it was chemical like Rachel had said, maybe it was something bigger than that. Fate? Destiny?  It was a little soon to say for sure; but whatever it was, Jensen knew that it was far too intense to be called normal. Although all things considered, normal didn’t seem so important anymore. He’d take Jared over normal any day.

“Jared?” he whispered.

“Mmph?” Jared responded sleepily.

“What was your favorite book when you were younger?”

“Hmm…” Jared nuzzled his face against flat of Jensen’s shoulder blade, finding a more comfortable position for himself. “I always liked _The BFG_.  Big Friendly Giant?  Pretty easy for me to relate. Why?”

Jensen smiled to himself, patted Jared’s hand that was splayed over his heart. “S’nothing. It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

Jared grunted, indecipherable but apparently content. A second later Jensen felt the slightest brush of his eyelashes as Jared's eyes fell closed again.

_The BFG, huh?_ , Jensen thought to himself as he too drifted off to sleep. _I definitely can live with that_.


	5. Epilogue

 

Jensen tucked the return slip into the back of the book he’d just checked out, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , and handed it over to the little girl in front of his counter. “Here you go. Enjoy.”

“Thanks!” she said, walking away with it clutched to her chest excitedly.

He watched her go with a smile, remembering how fast Jason had plowed through the entire series after Jensen had given it to him for Christmas. It was all he could talk about for weeks afterward.

“Jensen, you don’t need to stay,” Julie told him. “Misha and I can handle it from now until closing.” She’d been fussing over him for the last few weeks almost constantly, telling him to go home early from the library when his back was sore and tsking at him in disapproval whenever he couldn’t stand anymore healthy snacks and gave into his ever-present craving for chocolate-covered pretzels.

“Jared is already on his way to pick me up,” Jensen said, shutting down his computer. “I swear, between the two of you worrywarts I’m not allowed to do anything anymore. Misha, help me out here.”

“I’m with them on this one, my friend,” Misha replied. He was loading up the return cart with the books Jensen had finished checking in. “You look like you’re ready to pop any minute.”

“Thanks,” Jensen said dryly. He rubbed a hand over the huge swell of his pregnant belly. “She’s just taking her time. A few days overdue, but I don’t mind. Good things are worth waiting for.”

“Where’s Jason today?” Julie asked, leaning against the counter. “I miss seeing him around here.”

“I’ll tell him you said so. He’s at a friend’s house. All the empty cardboard boxes I had stacked in the basement are gone and I overheard him say something about a spaceship this morning at breakfast. I just hope we won’t be getting another call from Mrs. Fishbein about them getting paint on her driveway again. Last time it was a submarine and they managed to cover themselves and just about everything else in a ten foot radius in seafoam green.”

“Boys will be boys,” Julie said with a smile.

Jensen chuckled ruefully. “You’re telling me. That’s why I’m so happy this one’s going to be girl,” he said patting his stomach. “Everyone keeps telling me they’re easier.”

“Yeah, I’ll remind you of that when she hits twelve years old and wants to wear makeup to school.”

Just then, the library doors opened and Jared came walking in, his eyes going right to Jensen and a bright smile breaking across his face. He marched right up to the circulation desk where they were standing and leaning across the counter to plant quick kiss on Jensen’s cheek. “Hey, how did it go today? You feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes. “Misha didn’t let me do anything even remotely strenuous and Julie watched me take my vitamins. Your spies have been well trained.”

“Nice,” Jared said, nodding his head at them in approval. “Way to go, team.”

Misha sent him wink. “We got your back, Doc.”

Jensen wanted to be annoyed with them all but he knew that their hearts were in the right place. It was his first baby after all and the first few months of morning sickness hadn’t been kind, but as soon as he felt his daughter move for the first time he felt like they were in this together. They’d be alright. And lucky for him, his mate happened to a doctor and pretty damn amazing at his job. He’d make sure that they were both well taken care of.

“All right, all right, enough of that,” he said. He walked – more like waddled - around to the front of the counter and surrendering his messenger bag to Jared’s waiting hand. He was in too good a mood to waste on arguing the fact that he was quite capable of carrying it himself. He took Jared’s free hand in his, linking their fingers together with a contented smile on his face. “Let’s go home.”

 

~The End~


End file.
